The Game
by spiderqween1
Summary: It was all a game to them; a hunt of each other back to their home. And when the game comes to an end the looser isn't always the looser. This is a HashiSaku lemon, if you are too young to read it don't click this fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners. I only own the plot. **

**Author's note: This hit me and I had to write it, this is also a lemon, and my first one too, so if you DON'T LIKE IT or you are TOO YOUNG CLICK THE BACK BUTTON! Flames will be used to heat my oven and bake cookies.**

* * *

The forest was a blur as Sakura pushed more chakra into her screaming legs that begged for rest and respite, just enough to soothe the cramped and aching muscles. But as she quickly jumped over a fallen tree the figure that had made chase after her quickly closed the distance between them. '_Damn he's faster than I thought... Of course what else could I expect from someone like him? It doesn't help he's toying with me. I know he can move so much faster than this.' _Sakura thought with a frown. A quick flare of the chakra that was behind her sent a chill up her spine; whether it was from the setting sun or predatory man dressed in red and black that was hunting her through the forest; she didn't know and wasn't willing to find out.

There was a rush of air as she was grabbed mid-jump and gently dropped onto sun warmed grass, Sakura looked up to the tanned man standing in the clearing across from her with an easy smile spread across his lips and his brown eyes dancing in near feral delight as the wind waved through his long black hair and their chase came to a close.

Sakura stared at the resurrected first hokage, her eyes an endless forest green that clashed with his feral brown, glancing to the right of her Sakura tried to judge if she could make it out of the clearing.

"Now Now little flower, that's not part of the game rules remember? When you're caught, you're caught and that means you're mine." Hashirama grinned like a cat that got the cream, and in a way he was. Sakura tensed as he made a hand sign and his chakra flared slightly as roots came from the ground to encircle the clearing making it impossible for any escape for as long as he wanted.

The next thing she knew she was pinned to a tree, the bark digging almost sharply into her back as Hashirama nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder while he breathed in her scent of honeysuckle and jasmine.

Sakura huffed in amusement before she tilted her head away and rammed it forward, slamming it into Hashirama's own causing him to loosen his grip on her arms and move back a step, allowing Sakura enough room to twist and slam her leg into his thigh, only to be blocked and tossed to the ground and have roots come from the ground to pin her wrists. Hashirama kneeled until he was between her slightly spread legs forcing them to open more and rest on either side of his hips. Leaning down until his lips brushed softly against her ear he spoke. "Now that was mean Sakura-chan. But that was part of the game you run and I hunt, you do anything to avoid me and that includes fighting," he gave a look, "Well as much as you can, and we see if you can beat me back to Konoha. Besides I also wanted to know how that _loong _mission of yours went."

Sakura snarled. "Hashirama you should know, you followed me through the whole thing. You know I don't need protection. And I'm not even sure how you got shishou to agree to letting you do it either. Also another thing, I can't believe you cheated, that shortcut was an unfair advantage I didn't know about."

Hashirama chuckled as he sank his teeth into her earlobe and then kissed her jaw, "Don't worry," he said as another smile came to his face and his hand glided up her thigh; the tips of his fingers brushing the fabric of her shorts before he slid it down again, "That's a secret, one you don't have to worry about. Besides it wasn't cheating if it was still part of the route we agreed to play cat and mouse on, young one." Sakura's breath hitched as she felt his warm calloused hand drift along her leg. She opened her mouth to reply and was cut off by a pair of lips covering her own.

She moaned as he dominated and controlled the kiss. He licked across her bottom lip before sinking his teeth into it, drawing a drop of blood; she gasped at the sharp sting and the feeling of him sucking on the small cut before plunging his tongue into her mouth and running the wet muscle along the roof of her mouth, Sakura tilted her head back to allow him more access and he growled his approval of the move as his tongue glided along hers coaxing it to play, his other hand came up to gently wrap around her throat; a persistent pressure but not a threatening one, his thumb stroked along her pulse as his hand would tighten before releasing and repeating the motion; her blood rushing faster and faster as the kiss continued.

Sakura gave a small whine as she grabbed his tongue in a gentle hold with her teeth and then flicking the tip of her tongue against his before she sucked the wet muscle clamped in her jaws; Hashirama gave a low growl before breaking the kiss and attaching his mouth to her neck trailing kisses and nips up and down her ivory throat before clamping down with his teeth as Sakura jerked her hips up, causing her pelvis to grind against his straining member, making him harden even more, if possible. Sakura keened as she felt his length push against her pulsing core. His hand trailed up her abdomen feeling the muscles flex under his touch as he took one of her mounds into his hand, giving a slight squeeze he dragged the tip of a finger across her hidden nipple and slowly tracing circles over the heated skin before removing his hand all together. Taking hold of her hips Hashirama rocked against her. His teeth sank deeply into her throat; he had found out by accident one day that a bite or nip on her throat or shoulders even on her jaw was a sure fire way of making her knees go weak.

Sakura struggled against the roots holding her down as he continued the sensual assault, she both loved and hated it when he used the mokuton like this, despising the lose of her control and relishing it at the same time and he _knew_ it, that's one reason he did it Sakura was sure. While she struggled Hashirama released his hold on her neck and watched as her back arched like a cats and her restrained breasts pressed against his red armor. He loved the way she would fight before giving up, that fire that burned inside her never seemed to die; sometimes it banked into smoldering embers but the spark was still there waiting for something to fan the embers back into a blaze. And he loved being the one to do it.

To see that fire roar to life in a blaze before turning and burning low and white hot for him; and only him if he had his way about it.

Straightening his back he unbuckled the red protective plates that made up his armor and tossed them aside before reaching a hand to his kunai holder and taking one out. Sakura panted as she sagged to the ground after fighting against the roots. She gasped as her shirt and bindings were split down the middle by the blade Hashirama held. She barley got a noise out from her throat as his lips closed around her left nipple, sucking and delivering light nips as his hand came up to massage and tweak the other soft and supple twin while rolling the coral pink nipple between his thumb and index until it was standing and hard due to his attentions. Sakura moaned as Hashirama teased until both buds were pebbled and hard, before removing his hand and mouth and switching to give the same treatment to the other breast with light nips before suckling and letting his teeth graze the sensitive tissue. Hashirama placed his large hands on her knees before unlocking them from around his waist and reaching to unbutton the black shorts that covered the rest of her from his view. Sliding the material along with her green lace panties down her legs, only shifting so that he could glide the shorts and underwear over her boot clad feet and toss them off to the side.

Sakura whimpered as the cool air drafted over her heated core. Hashirama leaned down and pressed his mouth to her thigh and nipped before moving up towards her soaked entrance. Reaching her drenched sex Hashirama gave a long slow lick before swirling his tongue around the little pearl and then sucking _hard_. Sakura gave a low scream as pleasure surged through her body, with her back arching she thrust her hips towards Hashirama further, making him grasp her thighs to hold her in place as he continued to lick and suck before plunging his tongue into her molten opening and curling it upwards; tasting her and swallowing the liquid essence that dripped from her. He gave a low growl at her taste and as he felt her walls spasm around the curling and twisting muscle.

Sakura panted and withered pulling the roots that held her, as her spine bent upwards and her head trashed from side to side, causing her short pink locks to fly in all directions while letting whimpers and moans fall from her lips before Sakura stopped and opened her mouth to let out a long moan as her body tensed and the knot in her belly tightened when he gently ran his teeth over her throbbing clit and twisted his tongue inside her to stroke along her hot silken inner walls.

After what felt like hours of pleasurable torture Hashirama gave one last suck to the hard little button before removing his mouth, much to Sakura's frustration. "You taste divine, young one. As always." Hashirama purred as he looked down at her flushed face, before leaning over her and pressing his lips to hers allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue as their tongues twisted and wrapped around each other.

Sakura groaned into his mouth as she felt a single finger slowly push into her sensitive channel. Hashirama gave a snarl as her core clenched around the invading digit, he felt his cock pulse and leak pre-come as Sakura pushed back onto his digit begging and moaning for more. Adding another finger along side the first he began scissoring them and then before long adding a third. Sakura moaned long and low, "More... Please...Hashi..rama," removing his fingers Hashirama quickly removed his shirt, and set about removing his pants and allowing his throbbing and almost near painfully hard member free and twitching against his lower stomach in the cool night air and from the thought of the tight opening that wait mere inches away.

Quickly removing those knee high black boots he loved, ever so much, off her feet, he began coaxing her to wrap those long legs around around his trim waist. Sakura shifted her hips groaning when she felt that impressive length leave a smear pre-come along her inner thigh.

Guiding his cock, he ran the flared tip lightly over her weeping slit teasingly as she bucked trying to get his member inside of her. Hashirama gave a low chuckle before sheathing himself in her in one smooth thrust, Sakura a loud ecstasy filled cry as she was stretched in the best of ways. Hashirama snarled, "Always..so tight." Sakura jerked on the roots wanting, needing to grab a hold of anything to center herself.

Pulling out an inch he gave a hard shallow thrust, repeating this pace until the woman under him could little more than gasp and sob with pleasure. Hashirama leaned down further with their breaths mingling, his pin straight hair created a curtain to block out the rest of the clearing around them. Sakura felt the almost cruelly slow sliding of the roots over her wrists as they receded back into the ground and it was the only warning she got as Hashirama pulled out until only the head of his girth was inside her before slamming into her faster and harder then before. Her hands scrambled for purchase; her blunt nails digging into his shoulders and then raking down his back leaving welts as they went. "My God women." He groaned as Sakura scratched his back, shoulders, and chest, feeling his thick length slide in and out of her passage causing heat to pool in the pit of her abdomen pushing and pulling her towards the bliss she craved with every slide of his cock inside of her, her legs moving to tangle with his own and slide against his in a exotic slide of skin on skin, as her thighs clenched around his waist. Pausing in his thrusts he pulled away from her to balance on his knees before shifting one of her legs to bend and push against his shoulder. Drawing out of her tight heat, he impaled her onto his cock, this new position allowing him to enter her deeper and stroke that place inside her that allowed her to see stars.

Sakura gave a scream as the knot was pulled tighter and tighter. Her face was flushed with ecstasy and her eyes were a dazed jade, running her hands up and down the toned chest Sakura grabbed that long black and wrapped it around her fist and pulling it so that Hashirama was forced to lean down. She groaned and threw her head back as his member was pushed both deeper and against that _one_ spot inside her with even more pressure then before. Capturing her lips Hashirama gave nips and bites, caressing her tongue with his before breaking the kiss to bite at the exposed skin of her pale throat. Her grip stayed tight and near brutal as their hips rocked against each other; sweat making the motion so much more erotic, her supple skin pressed to his as the nails of her free hand dug crescent shapes and welts into whatever flesh they could catch in their grasp.

Feeling her walls as they started quake around him Hashirama sped his thrusts up. The sound of flesh meeting flesh in the most primal of dances echoed through the clearing, the sounds only enhanced by the moans, keens, and screams that fell from the red, kiss bruised lips of the woman below him, while low baritone growls and groans came from the dominant male above her.

"Sa-ku-ra," he purred into her ear, "Won't you come for me? I want to feel it. Come on little one. Come. For. Me." Sakura gave a scream her nails digging into his shoulders like talons as she fell over the edge and into nirvana. Hashirama snarled and bit the junction of her shoulder and neck as his release rushed through him like waves in the ocean, and her hot velvet like walls milked him of his thick seed. Giving a few more weak thrusts into her depths Hashirama caught himself before he could collapse on top of her.

Rolling to the side he flopped onto his back and watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura panted for breath as she slowly came down from her high, reaching a hand out he played with a lock of the sweaty petal colored strands. Sakura turned to look at him and gave a tired smile as she nuzzled into his hand.

"So how far are we away from Konoha anyway?" Hashirama gave a breathless laugh, "Half a mile. It was a good thing I took that shortcut or I wouldn't have caught you. Good move masking your chakra and losing me in that festival."

Sakura leaned over him, her elbows propping her up so she could look down at him. "Thank you, I didn't think it would work," he smiled as he ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair before nuzzling her and earning a tired giggle from the woman above.

They lay there for what felt like hours just basking in each others presence before Sakura pushed herself off with shaking arms causing him to groan at the loss of warmth that she had provided. Sakura smiled, "Come on, when we get back and report to shishou we can get home and sleep in a _bed_." He gave a defeated little sigh before standing and helping her wobble to her feet. Grabbing his clothes he hurried to pull on his pants and shirt before snapping his armor back into place and grabbing the extra shirt he had learned to keep in his pack for when he ruined one of her shirts. Holding out the shirt he watched as she finished putting on her shorts, and begin walking to him her breasts bouncing lightly and the glow of moon highlighting the red marks his teeth left on her neck and chest. Hashirama stared as he felt his cock stir.

Taking the shirt Sakura pulled it over her head covering the flesh Hashirama had marked, but he was still able to see as her nipples strained against the fabric now that there was nothing to bind them.

As soon as Sakura was dressed and her boots firmly on her feet he lifted her in his arms bridal style, and ignoring her protests he released the roots that blocked the clearing from the outside world before quickly jumping on to the nearest branch and starting his was way to their home. Thinking of the bed that seemed to call as Sakura's breasts moved with the motion of his powerful jumps and her arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold on to him.


End file.
